Describes You
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: He has been gone for quite a while, which makes you feel so worried about him. You wait for him to come along but he hasn't arrived yet. But after soccer practice, you hear something beautiful in a place nearby. And there he is, playing music just for you. Shindou x Reader


**Let me just say, it's exactly 3:23 AM right now when I'm posting this. Yes, I did not get any sleep because I couldn't sleep which lead me to write this fanfic of I don't even know! Oh, and this is my first time writing a Character x Reader fanfic soooo yeaaahhhh...**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5!**

**This takes place before Chrono Stone!**

* * *

It was the last day of school before the weekend would start again. Students quickly scurried out of their classrooms; some were eager to finally get out of this hell of a place called school and enjoy the weekend, others would stay to attend their respective school clubs that they signed up at the start of the year.

You.

Yes, you.

You were a manager of the Raimon Junior High soccer club, and as a manager—and member as well—you have to stay in school to attend your duties.

You scurried your way downstairs, accidentally trampled on a few people and ran out hurriedly off the school building. You paced your way to the soccer clubroom, and when you made it there, you saw the usual early birds of the club in there already, Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi and Kageyama Hikaru.

Tenma sees you and calls out you, "Hey! About time you're here!"

You slightly chuckle and walk towards him, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, because I recorded a really funny video of Tsurugi sleeping like a baby!"

You blinked twice, "E-Eh?!"

And as in right on cue, more people arrived to the clubroom. It was Akane, Hayami, Kirino and an angered Midori dragging Kariya by the ear.

"YOU LITTLE TWIT, DON'T SNEAK INTO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! ! !" Midori shouted right at Kariya's ear.

Kariya stammered, "I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO SNEAK INSIDE THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! SOMEONE CHANGED THE SIGN WITH THE MALE'S BATHROOM SIGN!"

"No, you were really intending to go in there." Kirino stated.

"NO I WASN'T!" Kariya protested.

"OH YOU EVIL LITTLE LIAR—"

Oh, Midori was already at the urge of giving Kariya a taste of his own medicine but just when she was about to, Aoi spoke up."Uhh…Midori-san, let's not have a fight here…"

Both Kariya and Midori stared at Aoi with a startled look. Five seconds, Midori let her grip go off Kariya and just moved away from him, her head steamed in anger.

"Tsch, fine…" Midori muttered.

Aoi smiled and Kariya was rubbing his ear while you and everyone just sweat dropped at the scene.

Soon, everyone in the team arrived, followed by Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto and Otonashi Haruna who were going to give everyone another long speech on improving their power and getting stronger. As the three spoke to them, you were quivering in your chair.

Why?

It was because the guy of your dreams sat beside you.

Shindou Takuto.

Just seeing that boy made your heart jump up and being near him made you feel more alert yet nervous than usual; you're in love with him so badly, alright.

And your only problem—like most girls—is that you're too nervous to say your feelings to him. You're totally unsure if he loves you back. But hey, that doesn't mean that you have to lose hope, right?

"Alright, time for some soccer practice!" Endou exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone including you responded in that determined tone in their voice.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Aoi, can you please pass to me the water bottles?" you asked Aoi.

"Hmm, oh, sure!" Aoi replied, throwing a water bottle in the air. You caught it immediately and handed it to a worn out Kirino.

It was the end of soccer practice and as usual, everyone got worn out from trying to make new hissatsus or dribbling the ball every once in a while. The three managers tended to them, gave them all a pat on their backs and maybe gave them advice on what to do and be careful on.

And you just stood there, all alone, worried and scared.

Why?

Shindou wasn't here right now, right when practice had started he said that he would be off to do something but afterwards, he never came back.

You clutched onto a towel tightly, sweat dripped from your face and you felt uneasiness pile up inside of you. You looked around, wondering if anyone is even concerned about this situation. He was the captain of the team, after all.

"Hey guys, let's have dinner in my place tonight!" Tenma chimed up.

Everyone agreed with Tenma and they all talked about it when they reached their lockers to freshen and suit up. The managers were busy piling up the used soccer balls to the huge basket and Endou, Kidou and Haruna were having a small talk about their everyday lives.

Has no one remembered that Shindou disappeared since the beginning of soccer practice?

Out of nowhere, Akane tapped on your shoulder and asked you something, "Hey, can you please take these set of papers back to the clubroom?"

The moment you heard her voice, you quickly jumped up in fright and when you turned to look at her, you have an uneasy smile plastered on your face. Meanwhile, Akane was smiling like an angel. You nodded.

"O-Of course!" you answered to her, taking the papers from Akane and walking away slowly from her.

Geez, that girl scared the hell out of you.

Anyways, as you walked back to the clubroom, you passed by the music room. And oddly, you can hear music coming from the inside. How weird, the music club is already gone, you can tell because they all practice from 2:30 PM to 4:30 PM, and it's already 5:30 PM.

Curious, you sneaked inside the clubroom. You came into a small hallway which separated them from each instrument used. There was one room for the violins, another for the guitars, also one for the percussion, there were a lot more but you can't seem to name it all.

And you found yourself in front of the door to the piano room, the place where the music is at its loudest.

You were shaking as your hand held onto the doorknob. Who knows what is inside? Gathering up your courage, you opened the door.

And inside, it was Shindou Takuto, playing a magnificent piece on the piano. You just stared at him with in awe, you had no idea that he played the piano.

"Sh-Shindou-kun…?" you asked.

Shindou stopped playing the piano immediately. He turned around and saw you with a dazzled look on your face. His brown eyes met yours but he looked away quickly and just sat there, trying to not let you see him.

"O-Oh, hello…" he stammered, "Did you hear everything?"

You shook your head, "No, but I loved the music so much, I didn't know that you played the piano! What is it that you're playing anyway?"

"Oh, just something a piano piece I made a few weeks ago, it's nothing really…" he said.

"Really, but I want hear it again!"

All your nervousness melted away because of that one piano piece. You went to Shindou and shook him from behind to try to convince him to play the piano. Shindou tries to shrug you away but you refuse to stop unless he plays. After a minute, he gives up.

"Okay, okay, I'll play!" Shindou finally stated.

"Yay, thank you!" You chimed up, sitting next to him and you made a small beaming smile at him. Shindou smiles as well and starts his piece.

You were awestruck at the piece that he is playing right now. His fingers moved fast and quick even you couldn't do something like that. The sounds that came to your ears made it feel so serene yet so…intriguing?

When he finished, you couldn't move a bit or describe your feelings right now. His piano piece was so perfect that it left you frozen in your position, wanting to hear more.

"So, what do you think about it?" Shindou asked you.

You managed to speak up but your face still remains in the same look, "It was beautiful…"

"Really? Because this piece is actually inspired from someone…"

Your heart started to feel a bit jumpy, "F-From…who?"

"Well, it's inspiration came from…you…" he said, a blush forming from his cheeks.

Before you could say anything, he took you in his arms and he took a taste of your lips. Your face turned beet red. You don't let go and just let everything take place. You felt Shindou's hand touch and clutch onto your hair and you wrapped your arms around him. After a few more seconds, he let go of you and you just stared at him in shock; your face was as red as a tomato.

"I love you…" Shindou said, "Ever since you came along, I've been longing to say these words to you. But I was too shy so I placed all my feelings in one piano piece so…"

Before he could continue his words, you took his hand and smiled at him happily; you never felt so happy in your life.

"I-I love you too, Shindou-kun. I'm too shy to say these words as well, and now, I'm happy that we share the same feelings for each other…"

Shindou placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, "Call me Takuto from now on…"

And as you and him were about to kiss again, you were both interrupted by a shout from a certain someone.

"AHA! I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!" the voice exclaimed.

You and Shindou looked at the direction from where the voice came from. And they saw that out in the window, it was—

"K-KARIYA?! K-KIRINO?!"

Kariya grinned, holding a video camera high up in the air and chuckling like the devil he was, "Yup~ I got all these moments of you together on tape and you didn't even recognize us! WE'RE TELLING THE WHOLE TEAM!"

"I KNEW THAT YOU LIKED EACH OTHER!" Kirino shouted out, he seems to be happy that his predictions were right.

Shindou felt nervous, "E-Ehh?! K-Kirino, Kariya, you guys—"

"Come on Kirino-senpai, let's show this to everyone!"

"And post it on Youtube!"

"Of course!"

And they both high fived each other and left the both of them in shock; they couldn't believe that they were actually SPYING on them!

"Well, we better convince them to not show it. Because Tenma is planning on bringing us to dinner at his house." You said.

"Okay, but first~" Shindou said teasingly, grabbing you by the waist and smiling, "Let's have a little fun~"

"H-HEY!" you screamed pushing him away, "Sh-Shindou, you pervert!" you squeaked out, a blush appearing on your face.

Shindou laughed, "I'm joking, I'm joking…" he patted on your head, "I love you though…"

"I love you as well…"

And you both kissed again, only this time, no one is watching.

* * *

**I'm pretty sleepy right now so I don't know what did I just write right now, I want to sleep now, I have school in a few hours and I don't want to sleep during my subjects, and I have swimming lessons today /yawns~/**

**Please review!**


End file.
